Universal Love
by desirathedarkone
Summary: The fate of the world as the Ninja know it rests in her hands. With every Great Nation out to get her and the Akatsuki on her tail at every turn, she is always weary. When she is finally caught, will she chose save the world or destroy it. Akatsuki x OC
1. Info

For those you don't recognize Japanese tradition, Last name then the first.

NAME: Tsukiko(Moon Child), Amaya(Night Rain)

AGE:21

VIllAGE: None part of the Fire country born of nobles

YOUR LOOKS: Will be introduced in the story.

YOUR INFO and PAST: You are the child of Space and the Earth known as the 'Universal one, Keeper of Chaos and Order, Guardian of the Eternal Balance.'

You were born into a Mortal family of nobles. You are Created by the sheer Will of human and inhuman desperation's for change. On the Day of your birth, the skies night and the sun turned Purple. Your mother and father abandoned you because you did not look human. They then abandoned you on the streets where hag like woman and her horrible husband found you. The story starts when you are three.

One important thing to remember about Amaya when she meets the Akatsuki, Mainly Hidan since he will at first seem OOC.- Even Gods fear their creator-That sentence will eventually be explained with the time is right.

(yes im completely redoing the entire story. Hell I read over it and practically cringed just reading the first chapter. Man how illiterate was I, having no knowledge what so ever of story structures and plot when I first published this… Thank God for College English classes and my Hard Ass Teacher that drilled common rules of Literature and Comp. it to my brain. Yes the story will go in the same direction but hopefully this time it will be pleasant to read instead of making you want to rip your eyes out)


	2. Child, Demon, thing?

22 years ago, 20 miles outside of Konoha…Village Hidden in the Leaves

The morning was bright; the birds were singing their songs to the gentle wind as the Noble house, that over looked the rolling river hundreds of feet below, started to bustle with the daily routine that kept the place running smoothly. The horses were being taken out of their stables for their daily exercise by young boys from ages eight to thirteen. All in all, the scene was very peaceful; almost tranquil, save for one small detail…

If one were to watch closely, one servant out of many showed as anxious quality as she ran from the common house to the Main Noble House carrying a metal pail and many towels and blankets. Sweat poured down the middle aged woman face down her neck, between her slightly sagging breasts. Her weathered face sported many wrinkles for her age and she ran with a slight limp suggesting a past injury to her hip or leg.

As the woman ran, a pained scream rang out from a second story window. Her face now etched with worry; the woman urged herself faster. As if the world knew what was going to happen, the birds stopped singing, the horses planted their feet and stood stoically, not moving no matter how forceful their handlers became.

Seconds ticked to minuets, and the inhabitance of the House became uneasy. It seemed that the world was holding its breath and was waiting for some horrid beast to carry on its way. With another agonizing scream from the second window, the world broke into chaos. The birds scattered with fearful screeches, the horse reared and bucked for freedom; some accomplished the feat and headed deep into the woods away from the house.

Much to the fear of the house workers, shortly after the second scream of the unknown woman a small wail was heard and the sky turned black as night and the sun dimed as if its life was being such out. Rain as hot as coals rained down from the cloudless blackened Heavens. The worker thinking that the end had come either ran for their shrines to pray or took their own lives in a fit of panic.

As the small cry became quiet the world returned to normal. The Light of the bright sun showed the chaos that reigned during that short time. Many bodies, young and old covered the House yard, which was no longer tranquil; blood soaked the ground and horses ran freely.

Inside the small room that had produced the screams and small wail now remained quiet save for frantic whispers.

"I don't care! Did you not see what happened when that… that THING was spawned! It a demon I tell you just looks at it!"

"All I see miss is a tiny child… a little girl with beautiful glittering purple hair My Lady..."

"IT HAS MARKS YOU FOOL! LOOK THERE, AND THERE, AND THERE. IT COMPLETELY HORINDOUS! GET RID OF IT!"

"But My Lady…!"

"I said get rid of it you old cow, Leave it in the wood, in a village, throw it in the river for all I care! Just get it out of MY House."

An older man stepped forward with authority and glared down and the middle aged servant. No words were needed to tell of the pain the woman would face if she spoke against the Lady of the House again. She stood up with the small squirming bundle and rigidly bowed to the Lord and Lady.

She left the room and ran out into the yard. Momentarily stunned with the carnage she stepped back and gasped in horror. She looked downed into green and purple eyes that looked so inhuman with Silver Star burst pupils instead normal black and round human ones.

"Maybe you are a demon as the Lady said…" the servant spoke fearfully to the small bundle, as she tried to regain her courage to dispose of the little….thing.

At loss as to what to do with the chi…er thing, the woman decided on dumping the child at the nearest town, Konoha. She was afraid and coward really because although her fear of the bundle grew with each passing second, she couldn't seem to end its life there and then .Waiting instead to abandon it in a filthy back ally with rats and other horror. No she couldn't kill it, she was going to let it suffer.

Reaching the city, she walked in with a large group of travelers to blend in. As soon as she felt it was clear, she dodged into a small ally and set the child beside a pile of rot and decaying food and trash. With one last look and the small creature, she turned and walked away.

As the woman exited the town she began her long journey back to the Noble House. The woman had made it half way there went the sun finally set low behind some ancient trees. The blackness of the woods and the red light of the setting sun created an illusion of blood and death in the shadows. Thoroughly spooked, she hurried her pace.

A howl in the distance drew a small strained scream for the woman as she panicked and began to run. Low limbs and thorns pulled and tore her clothes and skin as she ran blindly through the woods. The howling increased and became louder…closer…more terrifying.

With a surprised gasp the woman was thrown forward with her own momentum. A series of sickening cracks was heard as her ankle broke and her head slammed into a old oak. The blow to her head temporarily caused her to black out…

In a sea of pain … that's what it felt like as the woman woke up, her head pounded furiously and blood dripped down the side of her face. She felt a sharp pain in her ankle as she sat up. Looking down at he now black and green swollen foot her worried about how she would make it home.

Looking around the darkness twisted the trees and shadows into frightening monsters. The woman began to cry helplessly. As she cried an familiar howl sounded not too far from the woman. All the shadows that surrounded the woman began to move, circling her in a deadly dance. Snarls and growling was heard, it slowly grew louder as the shadows came closer. A small shimmer of moon light lit the forest floor to the left of the woman, the brightness going dark caught the terrified woman attention.

Glowing yellow eyes shined at her through the darkness. The woman choked on a scream as scales and large teeth shot at her …she then knew pain, she knew suffering, she knew Hell…then she knew nothing more.

**Konoha **

Cryinggrew closer and a grungy looking woman and her twisted husband walked down the street, counting the days profit from the man's pick pocketing and the woman's whoring. The woman pulled up short up the ally and spotted the source of the crying.

"Leave it Shi, we don't need its troubles," spoke the nasty woman

"Fuck you, woman. You know how much we can get if we sold this thing…or better yet if we trained it to work for us. Think up the money we'd get. I ain't ever has such a great idea."

"What's in it for me if we take it in huh?"

"Sex from me and money, what else could you need babe."

Laughing out loud the man carelessly picked the little child up and the twisted couple faded into the night with horrendous plans for the little girls future…..

What do ya think? Ok , Bad, Good…. please review . Feedback would be fantastic help…


End file.
